Why Kurt Weller
by pink calalily
Summary: It could have been anyone from the FBI why Kurt Weller... This was just floating around in my head. hope you enjoy.


 _This is the first fic in a long time for me, I seriously though about not publishing it. I love constructive criticism so if you have some great but if not please feel free to keep on moving. I know we are all here to improve our writing however I also know that being mean about it is not the objective. that being said here is a short fic I thought of it is rough and un betaed._

 _For this fic, Jane Doe is Taylor Shaw, she is 5 yrs old when abducted. Time line might be off a bit as well that is all mine to._

 **It could have just said FBI so why Kurt Weller FBI...**

 **1 year ago**

"We have everything mapped out for the next stage in our plans. We just need to decide who to send you to." Oscar stated.

Everyone looks up in acknowledgment, all thinking WHO...

Looking up at Oscar, I know that what I am going to suggest isn't going to go over well. One Oscar has never really been comfortable talking about what I remember from before, but he was my best friend and how I was able to stay sane growing up the way I did. Two the people who took me would look at it as a weakness and I don't want to be week in their eyes.

Knowing it will cause some questions as to how I know this I stands to get everyone's attention.

"This is my plan to get our message across and to expose corruption of the US government. I know of someone who is honest and will run with this if he gets his hands on the information regardless of where it takes him..." Glancing at Oscar who is frowning at her, I continue. "I also know that once it is determined who I am he will move heaven and earth to figure out what WE want him to figure out." Now Oscar is standing and shaking his head.

"This is a dangerous road! I know where your thinking is headed and I don't like it. It will muddle the waters of what we need them to figure out." he is forceful in his statement.

Looking into his eyes I know I'm going to have to press my dominance as the leader of this group and mission.

Looking at him I'm reminded of why I gave him back his engagement ring. There could be no distraction, this operation was to important. Standing up straight, squaring my shoulders I turn to face Oscar head on.

"Oscar, this is my plan but our decisions, we have gone over this many times while organizing this op. I will not tolerate you and your demands because you are uncomfortable with something personal. If you have a legitimate reason lets hear it!"

Watching as emotions flitted over his face, I wait to see what he will do next. Knowing this will cement the plan if he will put personal feelings aside and actually think this through.

"Fine" came his clipped reply as he backed down under her menacing body language.

Nodding I continue with my thoughts. "Kurt Weller from the FBI, he is who I suggest we _SEND ME TO_ , he has made a name for himself as a no nonsense, ethical agent."

Waiting for the other members to catch up and speak I watch Oscar talking to Kane. Kane is our handler, he is who we answer to even though we plan and run our own ops. This operation will be the largest my team and I have ever run. Someone says my name drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Taylor, how do you know this Kurt Weller will be who we need?" Cater asked.

"He is someone that has been on my radar, I have fallowed his career in case we ever needed someone like him for our ops." Oscar snorts, Kane elbows him and looks me directly in the eye as if to scold me.

"How was he brought to your attention?" Danielle another teammate asked.

Sighing because I know how this is going to sound I gather my thoughts and say. "He was my best friend from before."

Everyone's heads snap up as if no one here had ever looked up their own past lives. Oscar steps forward again looking at everyone one by one.

"This is why I have reservations about Weller." he says as if he isn't also acting on personal feelings from past conversations. Everyone starts talking at once, the hushed tones of each person combining to into a loud hum.

After letting them talk amongst themselves I say "we have a year to complete this op. That gives you 1 month to do your research. Fallow him, dig up every rock he has in his life, find out if I'm right. I have fallowed his career and I'm willing to place myself in his care to reach our objectives. WE have ONE objective and to that we must trust each other. I have made my choice now all of you use your training and decide if Weller is right or bring me another option!"

 **One Month Later**

We gather as a group again. I know I will find out what I need to know with this meeting. Watching as everyone comes in, I wait trying to gauge everyone. Once we are all there I stand. Looking at everyone I nod to Cater who looks ready to burst. He stands and takes the floor.

"I have fallowed Weller for the last month the man is a workaholic and lives within his means. There is no one he is meeting with outside of his family and his girlfriend..." as Carter continues I try to figure out why I'm feeling upset over the "girlfriend" remark. I catch up to the conversation as Carter finishes.

"... I agree with Taylor, he is the man for the job."

he nods to me and sits down.

Danielle stands up and starts "I hacked his accounts, everything from banking to email. This man doesn't have any kind of social media accounts, basically he is living in the stone age. I have hacked a few databases of low level agents to see if I could find anything on him that way. NOTHING, I agree with Carter he is a workaholic with very little over head or life. I'm with Taylor he is a perfect candidate for our op, nothing to corrupt him."

Everyone seemed to be on the same page. Oscar looked a bit disgruntled but other than that even he looked as if he had come to terms with this part of the plan.

"Alright so its settled. Lets move forward with the other aspects of this op, finalize everything."

"Taylor" Kane says my name to gain my attention.

"Yes"

"Do you honestly want me to think that there is no other reason why you want us to use Weller?"

"I know what you are thinking. No, I don't want to make contact with my past. I know she is gone."

"That isn't what I'm asking and you know it."

"I was close to them when I was 5 years old. I know this but I barely remember them. I didn't go looking his name rang a bell when I was doing research for one of our other operations. I have just been keeping track of him in case we needed him in the future."

"Taylor if you are sure you still have objectivity we can move forward with this."

"Kane, I'm good. I assure you this plan of mine will go off without a hitch." I smirk because we both know operations never go off without a hitch.

He nods and walks away. I breath a sigh of relief because I know that I passed his test. I'm still in control and still on this op. I reevaluate myself and realize that I really want a connection to my past but I need someone to fallow the clues and Kurt Weller my past best friend, uncorrupted FBI agent gives me both. He is all I need and from what I remember he was all I needed as a kid to. He was my best friend and now I would get to see him again. If only I was going to remember...


End file.
